


Come What May

by i_once_wrote_a_dream



Series: Every Minute Of Every Universe [9]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Angst, Boyfriends, Cuddling, Cute boys in love, Evak - Freeform, Fluff, Kissing, Living Together, M/M, Open ended, based on today's clip, mentions of bipolar disorder, minimal angst, they're disgustingly in love, what happened at bakka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:50:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_once_wrote_a_dream/pseuds/i_once_wrote_a_dream
Summary: He can’t help that little thought, that insecurity from niggling in the back of his mind. That face that he’s seen before. Seeing again.The previous man of my life.And now he’s back. Sana knows him, and he’s wondering what that means. For them. For him.Alternatively, my take on what happens after today's clip.





	Come What May

**Author's Note:**

> I rewatched the first 14 seconds of the clip like 20 something times. I'm not sorry. (Another super short one-shot while I work on something a little longer....sorry if it sucks, I'm supposed to write three finals today but I couldn't help myself)

Isak is a smart, objective boy. He can identify and name different cloud clusters. He knows how to solve quadratic equations, even though they’re not supposed to learn it until next year. And he knows that Even loves him. But. Still. He can’t help that little thought, that insecurity from niggling in the back of his mind. That face that he’s seen before. Seeing again. _The previous man of my life._ And now he’s back. Sana knows him, and he’s wondering what that means. For them. For him. 

He doesn’t stop thinking about it. Not when he’s alone after school, trying (and failing) to finish his homework. Not even on the tram ride to work. He’s even watched the video again. Mikael is cute. Like, really cute. And. _Previous man of my life._ It keeps playing in his head and he hates it. Because Even loves _him._ And their bond is so good and strong and something so completely beyond this world. He knows that. They’re endgame. No matter what, they’ll always love each other. Isak shouldn’t even be concerned with it. Wasn’t worried the first time they talked about it. It was just a joke. But now, there’s one degree of separation between them. He knows Sana. Sana is friends (?) with Mikael. He’s so close and what the hell does that _mean?_

“You know, I’m pretty sure there’s some kind of law that says you’re not allowed to think so much when you come home to your boyfriend.” Their smiles are involuntary, and for a moment Isak pushes away his thoughts in favor of a deep hello kiss. 

“Is that right? You a lawyer now?” They aren’t even kissing anymore, just smiling and bumping against each other’s mouths lovingly.

“Ja.” Isak shuts his eyes and pulls his boy closer.

“That’s fucking hot.” Even slips his tongue into Isak’s mouth and wow, Even needs to keep doing that thing with his hands. 

They have to break apart when Isak’s stomach audibly protests. “Dinner’s waiting in the oven.” Isak doesn’t deserve him. But, fuck, he’s so lucky. Even’s cooking skills rival that of a professional chef’s. Well, Isak thinks most things that aren’t expired are good, and he may be a little biased, but even his friends agree that Even is a culinary genius. 

He’s halfway through his lasagna, and digging his toes into Even’s stomach (Even retaliates by pushing his feet out of his lap, only to pull them back up and rub circles into his ankles), when he remembers his uneasy train of thought. 

“So,” he says after a moment. “Did you see what Sana was looking at before bio?” Easy. Isak isn’t a coward, he’s just cautious.

“Uh, no? I was a little busy with my boyfriend. You might have met him. A little shorter than me, blond curls, the most beautiful smile?” Isak rolls his eyes and chuckles, scratching Even lightly with his toe. 

“Sounds hot, you’ll have to introduce us some time. But seriously, you didn’t see anything?”  
“No, but is it something I need to know?” Even tugs on Isak’s leg, and he slips off his chair to sit on Even’s lap. He rests his forehead against Even’s, regarding him for a moment before continuing.

“Well. I think...it seems like she knows your friend from Bakka. Um, Mikael?” Even stiffens and Isak pulls away, concerned. His fingers still at the back of Even’s neck.

“Evi?” Isak’s voice is so quiet, and Even isn’t looking at him. “Baby?”

It takes a long time before Even finally, _finally_ looks up at him, with an expression Isak doesn’t quite understand.

“You sure?” Even swallows, and Isak regrets bringing it up. But there’s no going back now. “It was definitely Mikael?”

“I’m certain. Um. I know you were joking when you told me about him, but is there anything I should worry about? Like any ex boyfriend drama or - “

“Oh god, Isak, no. Nothing like that.” The colour’s returned to his face and he’s looking a lot more like his Even. “Why, were you jealous?” There’s a hint of Isak’s favorite smirk playing at his lips.

“Nei.” It comes out way too fast for either of them to believe it. “Maybe a little. I don’t know. You never really talk about your old friends.” Isak allows Even to pull his face down to his own and part his lips for the kiss that’s waiting for him there.

“Sorry, baby. Honestly, it’s just not something I like to think about. I didn’t realize it was going to be so important to you.” Isak nuzzles into Even’s face.

“Everything about you is important to me. If it’s not too much, can we? You know, talk about it?” Even nods slowly, then bites his lip, considering what to say next.

“We were best friends. There was a group of us. Mikael and Yousef, though, we were the closest. They were like my brothers.” Even smiles fondly, not really looking at anything. Isak feels his heart break for his boy. “It was a couple months into third year and we were kind of fighting. One of the guys was upset with Yousef because he thought he liked his sister. So things were pretty tense. And then I went off the rails.”

_“Even you need to shut the fuck up, dude.”_

_“Why don’t you, asshole.” He says it with a smile so they know he’s joking. They give each other a look and honestly, Even doesn’t get it. How do they have that bond? They share looks and have inside jokes and even though it’s always been the three of them, Even’s been the odd one out. It’s not a Muslim thing. He knows. He’s read the Quran. Memorised it. In Arabic. He spoke with an Imam and did his best to understand them. To relate. But, it’s a Yousef and Mikael thing. And he just doesn’t get it. All that aside, Even was fucking hungry._

_“Anyone up for a burger?” He found a place that had halal burgers and couldn’t wait to share it with them._

_“We just ate. Even are you doing ok buddy? Sonja told us - “_

_“Sonja! She’s beautiful, isn’t she? Too bad she’s been so clingy lately. Really fucking hot, though.”_

_“Dude don’t talk about her like that. She cares about you.” And sure. Even cares about her too. But he doesn’t control her. He doesn’t ask her to call and text every time she goes out. Or stops her from smoking. Or talks about her with her fucking friends._

_“Yeah, whatever. Keep talking about me behind my back. The three of you should just be friends instead. Don’t know why I’m fucking here.” He shook Mikael by the shoulders, his grip becoming painful for his smaller friend._

_“Even what are you doing?” Yousef pulled them apart, but not before Even got a right hook in. He pushed Even away from them and he tripped over an uneven tile. They were both bleeding and it was a mess, but Even felt nothing. He glared at Yousef from the ground and suddenly the whole situation seemed so clear. Putting Even in his place. Like he was beneath them, looking at him with hate. He’s not their friend. “You’re fucking crazy.” He’s not. He’s not crazy. Or insane. He’s fine. In fact, he’s never experienced such clarity. He watches them walk away, a plan forming already. He just needed to grab his laptop and get on Facebook._

“Shit.” They’ve moved to the sofa and Isak’s holding Even against his chest. 

“Yeah.” He exhales and Isak’s only ever seen Even look this small a few times. He kisses Even’s head, breathing in the sweet smell of his boy, letting the heavy air dissolve.

“Thank you. For telling me. It’s none of my business so. Thanks.” Even twists and sits up a little so that they’re face to face.

“I think I would have told you eventually.”

Isak hums. 

“Do you think Sana knows? What I did?” 

“If she does, she hasn’t let on. But it’s not exactly a secret what happened. Vilde tried to tell me about it a while ago. But that could just be Vilde. She knows everything.” Even rests his head back onto Iska’s chest and starts to play with Isak’s fingers. “I’ve been thinking about it. There’s a possibility that we might see them.” His silent _will you be ok?_ hangs between them. 

“I miss them.” He admits and Isak can feel the weight of his confession lift off of them. “But. I don’t think they’d like to see me.” 

“It’s been a long time, baby. I bet they miss you too.” Even’s still not sure. He forgave them a long time ago for what happened in the aftermath, but how could they forgive him? He broke up a five year brotherhood in one afternoon and never spoke to them again.

When they kiss, it holds a lot of meaning. Love and hope and everything they have. It’s not passionate or heated, but it’s the kind that reaches your soul. Isak lets Even pull him down the couch, holding himself over him. 

“I didn’t think this evening was going to go like this.” Isak presses up into his boyfriend before raising his eyebrows. The tension dissipated and they wouldn’t be talking about it anymore. They didn’t need to.

“Oh? You must have missed my email. I told you we were scheduled to have a heart to heart tonight. What were you expecting?” 

“Something a little sexier. More dicks involved. I gave up watching you study, after all.” He’s mumbling over Isak’s pulse point, biting lightly between words. 

“Are you telling me that _talking_ to your _boyfriend_ who _lives with you,_ isn’t sexy?” Isak grinds up into Even and bites his lip to hold back a laugh, but lets go to man when Even starts sucking on his neck.

“Well, when you put it like that.” They chuckle, a little breathless. “Come on, baby. I want you.” Those words go straight to Isak’s heart. How, after living together, he’s still so infatuated with Isak. The novelty and the passion still hasn’t worn off. 

“You have me.”

And Even does. He has so much of Isak, it should scare him. Isak forgets about Mikael and what he could mean for them, because really it doesn’t matter. They’re so strong together, they can handle whatever comes their way. 

“You have me.” _The only man of his life._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Kudos make me a happy child <3


End file.
